You've Rathered Annoyed Me
by PRIVATE
Summary: When you die in the videogame, not really a big deal for you. But for X... He doesn't get off that easy. Note to the kind, if you don't want X to deal with ethreal forces, don't die.


-HACK!- 

Your body has been hit!

You do something that your kind doesn't really need to do. Why are you wasting your precious time breathing?

Don't stand there gasping for air!! Strike him! Before you fall!

_His arm cannon trembling with the shear, brute, hindered power that begged to be released! With one eye shut half-closed, aiming was even more difficult that it should've been, but not impossible. The mass of blue plasma collided with his fellow reploid-turned-maverick obliterating his arm to ash._

Bravo! Bravo! You have unarmed him! Yes, terrible pun. But still you deserve praise.

...Stop gaping at him! He'll be just fine once you finish him off! If you don't, you'll only be prolonging his suffering! I know that you don't truly want that do you?

...FOOL! Don't try to encourage him to your side! You just freaking blew his arm off!

"_It's not too late! We can help you!" He wanted to call his name but opted not to for the better option of swallowing some of that freelance fluids that had accumulated at the back of his throat._

_"EEEEEECKS!!!!" The maverick clasped his nub of a limb. He had yelled/hissed X's name with some intent of attaching his feelings of being amputated of something he considered quite important. But then with in less than two seconds, rage washed over with confusion, and then followed with a jolly smile._

_"...You're really too kind..."_

That much is true. You should listen.

_What X did not know is that the maverick had the ability to turn both arms into plasma busters, and that he was was going to make great use of this._

_In the light of the oncoming non-solid projectile, one could see the reploidic blood-liquid that coated a great deal of X's mouth. X clenched his teeth in a snarl and yelled when the shot turned him into shrapnels of energy. Anticlimaticaly though, this was soon followed by the onomatopoeia 'Dew dew dew dew...!"

* * *

_

Ah, sweet X.

Do not bother trying to figure out where you are now.

You have no eyes now except that of the metaphoric sense.

Of course you could've been optic-less and still would've destroyed that fellow with a steel bowl for a head.

You are blind now and you were blind then.

Reckless, inane, and most certainly foolish altruism is something I absolutely loath to see perhaps if not as bad as the evil that it tries to fight against, than even more. I can not unleash my wrath upon the well-minded as I could with the wicked-hearted. Call it a weakness if you will.

You have nothing to worry about though. I'll be your eyes. I'll you every single thing that you'll ever want to know.

That reploid you lost to? He's laughing over your premature death.

Oh your death will come, but not right now. Not now. Not now. _Not if I have anything to say about it..._

...Hmm? What's that? Oh, I'm truly sorry. Sometimes I let my emotions get the better of me...

You weren't meant to join me in this little patch of semireality just yet. _You have no notion of the potential you have, MegaMan X... The world cried for a hero and destiny chose you as its champion..._ Strange... I would've came if they told me to but... I'll stop muttering much to your delight, yes?

You are much too kind, X. Fate doesn't really like that, X. Regret has been trying to teach you, X...

...Why didn't you listen?

_"X... Ever heard of the saying 'You get what you have always done'?"_

Ah, wise, old sage Cain. I admit I do not give the doctor much the credit he deserves.

_"Nothing comes to he who waits. Patience is a virtue, X but.. You can't wait all your life."_

Words come out of Zero's mouth with only one impediment--and that is his own mouth. Hmm, he never could say what he meant to.

Everybody, X, everybody. They have all been trying to tell you. But you never once in your known existance listened... I'm very sorry! I'll stop laughing at your expense. But my words hold true. Their words hold.

I, they, we, want you to not let others get the best of you. Stop waiting for a sudden clunk on everybody's head that will make they eyes widen and then say 'Hey, I'll be nice to everybody from now on!'. ...They'll get the best of you. They'll use you. They'll rob you of yourself! If I could slap you I would but... no. No, sweet X. This is where you'll get your chance.

After five or six days after your untimely demise, that foolish beast that dares impersonate a general, coughSigmacough, will have tooken control of the planetside. Mm, I don't like this. I find it, very annoying. You're forever scarred with this incident. By force if necassary You'll rescue the fate of man-kind and your-kind.

Clasp my hand if you decided you'd like to not let everybody in the world die.

Good! Now hold on...

This is going to be one harsh flight through hell.

* * *

The one thing I have to say about this one is that the character that is talking to you, or actually X, is no actual character. Nope. Not a dead Zero. Not a dead Bass. The only equivalent I can think of is Q from Star Trek: The Next Generation.

Another note. The character sometimes growls his words out. I thought it might be interesting. When X clasped 'his' hand, I'd always imagine that to be when he accepted a free-man, an extra life in the video games.

Lastly, I was thinking of Megadeth's _Dread the Fugitive Mind._ Not nessesary to read this fic, but since it was the main song pulsing through my head at the time, it should fit. If you're feeling risky, email me.

I tried to send this thing so many times on a wordpad but the site wouldn't let me... But boy am I glad to get this one off my back. Special thanks to Fusion Neko for beta-ing.


End file.
